ldw14fandomcom-20200214-history
01:1 - The nasenase
= Akira's report = Legends, folklore, whatever you may call them, exist in every culture even amongst Oni, smiles the blue skinned warrior, fangs gleaming in the dim light of the tavern. Most think of them to be nothing more than fairy tales designed to scare young children but there is often more truth in those tales than most people care to admit. Things that go bump in the night, mysterious assaults on unsuspecting civilians, a mysterious figure, this was the mystery we set out to solve. The first part of any investigation, naturally is to gather information which we did by interviewing several key witnesses and victims of the nightly attacks which had been occurring all over the city. It was clear by our findings that whatever creature was responsible for these cowardly attacks was not of this world, at least not any more. Such atrocities must not be allowed to taint our world! Our search led us to an abandoned meat warehouse, underneath there was an underground passage which was home to many spiders and rats. After dispatching the vermin we discovered the passage led into a room and a lair to something much fouler. Nasenase, the humans call it, vile undead beings with only half a body who attack their victims in the dead of night, stealing their preys body parts, so they can make themselves whole again. It came at us, with evil intentions no doubt but was quickly sent back to the world of the dead where it belongs. Such creatures should not cross over into our world but if they do I will be there to send them back from whence they came. Dagoliir's Report We were asked to investigate strange happenings in the Merchant's Quarter, and having gathered as a group of willing, bright-eyed adventurers, it was suggested that we talk to Gozu, and one of the merchants - a recent victim, and the only one to survive. We talked to Gozu, but he offered little, but also suggested we talk to the victim, so thither we went, and to the victim we spoke. When we met the victim, he was heavily bandaged, and he told us what had happened. He'd been walking home from one of the warehouses, when he was attacked, though he could not tell us much about the attacker, except that they tried to cut him in half lengthways. We asked him which warehouse he'd been travelling from, and he described it to us, and told us where to find it. Having learned all we could, we went to the warehouse in question. It was a fairly old, rundown warehouse, which was a meat preparation house once upon a time. we looked around, and found a lot of broken wood, pitch, and various other bits and pieces, none of particular value. The most interesting thing we found was a trapdoor in the floor - which we opened. There was a room, with many, many slightly luminous, tiny spiders. We had made a torch with some of the wood and pitch, and the spiders seemed to flock to the light, and started to climb us, and to bite us. We quickly noticed that where we had been bitten was starting to feel strange, we swiftly climbed back up the ladder, and shut the trapdoor. We discussed ways to deal with them, and decided to pour the rest of the pitch down the hole, and then the torch, allowing us to burn most of the spiders, and carry on. Most of the spiders dead, we went back down, and, to our relief, did not get bitten further. Able to look around properly, we realised there was a door at the end of the room, through which we went. A hall awaited us, and we walked its length, reaching another room. Petal noticed a trapwire, but Daisuke ignored her warning (or didn't notice) and walked on, tripping it. What looked like a meathook flew down, hurting Daisuke and Petal quite painfully. The bleeding seen to, we walked over to the door on one wall, behind a crate, and having moved the crate, we went through the door. Another hall greeted us, a slight scuffling sound seeming to come from around a corner. We walked around the corner, and were beset by three giant rats! The fight took some time, but they were dispatched, with none of us especially badly wounded. We carried on along the hall, and opened the door, and what did we see, but half of a person! Not their legs, or torso and arms, but as if they had been cut along his length! It jumped towards us, and hit me, throwing me back, and as I hit the wall, I lost consciousness. When I awoke, the thing was dispatched, and we were back in the main warehouse again. We collected our reward, and went our separate ways. Category:Actual Play